


Picture Perfect <3

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun, Italy, Making Friends, Photography, Pre-Relationship, Switzerland, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Not a lot of thought went into the title xD





	Picture Perfect <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is decent, I also hope everyone likes it :-). It's just a little something for Bambam and Mina.

Kunpimook is a famous photographer, most know him as ‘Bambam.’ Naturally, he wasn’t interested in finding someone, that soon changed the day he met Mina. He was taking pictures of anyone and everyone, as they had fun with their families. Or by themselves, he got a good one of three little kids, giggling and eating ice cream. Definitely one of his favourites, as he continued to look around he noticed her. It was hard not to she’s the most beautiful person he’s ever seen, without a second thought.

He raised his camera, taking a picture. 

She’s now immortalised. A few moments later she just happened to look his way, he swore he forgot how to breathe when she smiled. A few minutes pass, Mina continues on, walking to the lookout. The one that overlooks the whole city, the view is breathtaking. As Mina stands at the railing, she's completely unaware of what is happening. Until she looks to her right and sees him, taking pictures, she can't help but smile. As he stands beside her ”you know, I can't help but take your picture.” Mina smiles a little more, its no surprise she's curious as to why.

”Really” he nods a little Kunpimook turns around, to look at the small crowd. Before leaning on the railing he looks back at her, ”yes, because you are absolutely beautiful.” Mina blushes, this certainly isn't what she was expecting to happen. Things between them change a little, he becomes a little serious. ”I should introduce myself I’m Kunpimook, but most call me Bambam.” Mina giggled a little ”its nice to meet you, I’m Mina” ”its nice to meet you too.” They get to know each other, as they walk away from the lookout. 

Sitting outside one of the cafes, enjoying the quiet ”so, you're a photographer.” Of course, he smiles proudly ”yeah.” Mina adds; ”I’m on holidays at the moment, I needed a break from work.” He can't help but ask, ”how long is your break.” It falls quiet for a moment, ”I’m into my second week at the moment, so about three more weeks.” He smiles ”sounds relaxing” once again, Mina giggles ”it certainly is.” It isn't long before she tells him, where she plans to go next. It becomes the perfect day for both of them.

After lunch they parted ways, since Mina wanted to a few historic locations. And of course, Kunpimook had to go back to work. But on the upside they exchanged numbers, Mina was excited. And couldn't help but wonder, if she should message him straight away. The next few days pass quickly, then Mina is off to a new place. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Mina was happy to be in Italy, it was so much more beautiful in person. She smiled happily as she took in the view, from her hotel room. Nothing could compare, as the sun rose the following morning. Mina simply sat on the balcony, taking in the view of Rome. It will be an exciting adventure for the week, where she’ll end in Milan. With a big bright smile, Mina got up from the chair ready to go out and explore. Half an hour later she was all prepared to head out, her phone, money and camera in her bag. She was excited, in the back of her mind.

Was Kunpimook, not that she could help it. It has been two days since she seen him, of course, she decided to send him a few pictures. It’s not hard to tell why lots of people love Rome, Mina has only been here a manner of hours, and she already loves it. After Rome, it would be on to Florence, Pisa and Milan. Once Italy is done the end of her trip, will be completed Zurich and Bern. The museum is her first stop, it was wonderful exploring and seeing all of the history. One thing she couldn't resist afterwards, was getting gelato. Mina was happy as, she wandered around.

The weather was perfect, she was only a little surprised when Kunpimook video called her. She smiled happily "hi" he smiled just as happily, "hello Mina." With no hesitation she turned the camera around, and showed him where she was. "Wow that's beautiful" Mina walked down, a quiet street. She didn't expect what he was going to say, "the only thing that's missing is me." Mina laughed a little she couldn't deny that, "you know that's true." By lunch she found a restaurant with a beautiful view.  Two days later, she was off to Florence. 

It became a bit of tradition, Mina got settled in her hotel room. Then she sat on the balcony taking in the view, nothing could be better. After taking a few photos, she got changed a little before heading out. Going to a few art galleries, as well as a museum. The best part as she was taking in the history, she made a few friends. At the cafe just outside they ended up having lunch, getting to know each other a little. It was the perfect thing for Mina, before they parted ways. They took a few photos and exchanged information.

Mina walked back to her hotel room, with a smile on her face. As she ended her time in Italy, Mina wasn't sure which town she loved most. 

 

[<3<3<3 n_n <3<3<3]

 

Finally on the last leg of her holiday, Mina was now, in Switzerland. She was unaware of what Kunpimook was up to, it was after she got settled at the hotel. Walking out there he was, smiling like a fool. "Oh my god" he was quick to give her a hug, "why didn't you tell me you were coming." "I wanted it to be a surprise" Mina couldn't believe it, it wasn't long before they headed out into Zurich. "I know how to make the rest of your holiday fun," Mina felt like teasing "do you now." She laughed a little with the look she received, it was quiet for a little while. 

Kunpimook planned on taking photos of everything, and that included Mina. He also had one thing in mind, he simply wanted to know what it was like. As they walked along this beautiful bridge, taking in the sights. Mina was a little ahead, she decided to do a twirl. Laughing a little as she spun, Kunpimook smiled a little. Taking the opportunity to take a photo, he made no secret of capturing a picture of her. Once she was done, she simply looked at him, blushing a little. "You love taking my picture don't you," he smiled proudly, "what gives you that idea." 

She laughed a little as she leaned against the railing, before looking down at the water. As he stood beside her "there's something, I would like to try" she looked at him. "What would that be" a few moments later, he kissed her. Mina was surprised, smiling a little shyly "I wasn't expecting that." A few moments pass before she places, her arms around his neck. "You know, I don't think that was long enough." Kunpimook smiled "I guess we should change that," a moment later they kissed again. This time they both felt so much, it was what they both needed. 

It didn't matter that they were in public, or even still on the bridge. They were aware of what some people were saying, as they walked past. A few minutes later they parted just enough, "I think it's safe to say I like kissing you." Mina blushed and hid her face in his chest, he simply held her. It wasn't long before they moved on, finding somewhere simple for lunch. They quickly became a couple who; couldn't stop smiling, or looking at each other. One thing Mina knows for sure, is that she can't decide which place she likes best. 


End file.
